Trip to Kanto
by BanetteGirl
Summary: One cold hearted boy and one go lucky girl are now paired to gether and traveling threw kanto that could mean trouble or Troublesome
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another story about Paul and Dawn. Let's see here what I can think of.

A trip to Kanto

By Kojilover04

Dawn and the other woke up from their nice soft beds in the Pokemon center. Dawn got dressed in her new outfit, thanks to her winning a very important Festival called the Sinnoh grand festival. She wore White short shorts, a light pink tank top with a white star pattern, with a pink jacket with the collars and cuffs colored white. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with her bangs going to one side and a small piece of hair in front of both ears, she had a chocker with a black stone on it. Ash wore his regular outfit, and Brock wore his favorite outfit, the one from Sinnoh. Pikachu was sitting next to Prinplup. Happiny was holding Brock's Bag. They left their room and went to the front desk, Dawn was off in la la land when some small blue haired girl, came and asked for her autograph. Dawn's party consisted of a Prinplup, Lopunny, a very cheery Pachirisu, Roserade, a protective Typhlosion, and Nightmare. (A/N ok in this story I will use Nightmare, to see a picture of him go to and go to the pokemon movies and look at the last one, it the big scary one. It doesn't really say his name, so I made one up) All of her other pokemon are in the pokemon lab with Professor Rowan. Brock's part was Happiny, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and a new Sandslash. Ash's part was Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Floatzel, and Gabite. They were checking out when Brock called them over to look at a poster.

"Hey look it's a poster of Kanto, but why is it here," asked Ash

"It says Kanto, the beginning region, a new adventure is waiting. A train is leaving tomorrow to take trainers to Kanto," said Brock

'Oh I remember Barry said Something about that he said it's a train that comes to Sinnoh every third month to take people to the beginning region, it sound like a lot of fun to go, maybe me and my pokemon will go," said Dawn

"Yea, Ash maybe it would be good to go back to Kanto, I mean I miss my family, and I bet you miss your mom," said Brock

"Yea, so Dawn you want to go to Kanto with us, I bet it would be a good place for you to go," said Ash

"Yea, plus the pokemon there will probably help you with up coming contest, because Kanto just started to have contest there," said Brock

"DAWN," called Ash

Dawn wasn't listening to them; she was focused on the boy who walked in. It was Paul he still looked the same almost except his hair grew a little, he looked darker like he had tanned from walking, but his outfit was the same. Dawn finally felt Ash's hand on her shoulder and she pointed to Paul. Ash nodded his head.

"Well anyway I want to go to Kanto, because I want a change of scenery. Well we better get our room back," said Dawn avoiding Paul's stair as they walked pasted him

They walked to the front desk and got their room, while Paul walked to the poster.

"Hm, I could use a refresher on the gyms maybe challenge the gym leaders, besides that Cynthia girl said she still had a year and a half before she could give up her spot to me, but that loser is going, so what I can ignore them," he thought to him self as he looked at the poster.

"So are you going," asked Dawn to Paul

"What does it matter to you, Troublesome," he asked

"Nothing I guess, I was just curious if you were, because if you do I wouldn't mind saving you a seat or something, so you don't sit with strangers Nurse Joy said almost the whole train would be full," said Dawn

"Thanks, but I don't think I can handle sitting next to the loser and the Breeder, or _You_," said Paul

"Well Fine, but if you change your mind just tell me," she said Walking off with Lopunny on her heels.

Paul's party has Torterra, Weavile, Electivire, Magmortar, Honchkrow, and his cute adorable strong Umbreon. He walked off to his room, and rested there till about twelve and ate lunch. He was going over Dawn's gesture, he shrugged it off and released Umbreon, he shook his fur, his long head hair on his head was yellow and went in his eyes, His tail had a few strands of hair on his tail, and his ears had a spiky tent to them. He walked to the training area, and let Weavile go and let them had a free style battle, they pick what moves they use and the trainer can't say anything.

He finished and walked to the center as Dawn walked out. They bumped into each other, and Weavile stopped in front of Lopunny. Dawn smiled at Paul, and walked around him, and Lopunny waved at Weavile, Umbreon however decided he was going to stay with Dawn, and turned around and followed her.

Weavile pulled at Paul's arm, and pointed at Umbreon, who was walking away.

"Umbreon, come here," he called the dog didn't come

Paul turned and followed after them; he walked and caught up to Dawn's pace.

"What, did I do something wrong," she asked looking at him

"No, Umbreon followed you, so I followed," said Paul

"Oh, sorry, I guess he still attached to me," she said

"Thanks," he said

"For what," she asked

"For watching Weavile and Umbreon, when we got blasted off by team Galactic," he said

'Oh your welcome, it was no problem, no wait except for bath time, I couldn't get away," she said

"What you mean by that," he asked leaning on a tree.

"Well, I told them I would be right back, but after a minute they came into the bathroom, Weavile was ok, he leaned on the door, but Umbreon tried to get in the shower with me," she said Releasing Roserade and letting Lopunny and her train while she talked to Paul.

"Hm, not my problem," he said

"I know, I just think they were afraid I would leave them, they were really skittish if I left them, I think they were scared that Tem Galactic would take me away too," she said

"Suits them, weak, and scared what else you teach them," he asked her

"Nothing I just thing they were nervous about you," she said

'I bet," he said "Why am I talking to her, I don't like her or her company but it beats nothing and having to go to my room and my roommate," he thought "I need Umbreon to tell me what she looked like in the shower," He got wide eyed and shook his head

"So I better be going, I have a combo I want to try with Roserade and Prinplup, you can watch, but it probably boring," she said

"Ok, I think I will watch and waste time, because my roommate is a pain, all he talks about is his plans in life," said Paul

Dawn returned Lopunny, and released Prinplup.

"Ok, let's begin Roserade use sunny day, and Prinplup use bubble beam," said Dawn

The sun from sunny day made the bubbles sparkle and shine little sparkles on the two pokemon.

"Now, use whirlpool, and magical leaf," said Dawn

The whirlpool was busted by the magical leaves, and the sparkles were blue and rainbow colored as they made the pokemon look even shiner.

"Ok, Use Hydro Pump and Rosarade use petal dance, then vine whip," said Dawn

The petals were busted threw leaving them in a shape of a heart, by the hydro pump and Roserade's vine whip busted it up to make sparkles surround the two pokemon as the petal heart flowed in the air behind them.

They bowed to Paul. He was their Judge for some reason.

'Not bad, it was pretty, but I'm not really in to the whole contest thing so I don't know if it was off anywhere," he said looking at Dawn

"It's ok as long, as it looked good, we can practice some more after we get to Kanto, that is going to be our first contest appeal in the double battle," she said

"I see, what else you got," he asked with a smirk

"Is that a challenge," she asked

"Maybe," he said

"Fine, you asked for it, Return You two, Spotlight Typhlosion, Lopunny," she said

'A fire, and Ice type, what can you possibly do with them,"

"You will see, now Typhlosion use fire spin around Lopunny," said Dawn

It surrounded Lopunny with five rings of flames, she stood there shinning a red color.

"Now Lopunny, use ice beam, and Typhlosion, use flame wheel,"

Some of the ice beam collected with the fire spin and made rings of blue ice shards and water sparkles, while the rest surrounded Typhlosion's Flame wheel, making Flame Ice.

"Ok now that is over, Lopunny Shadow Claw, and Typhlosion use flamethrower," she said

Typhlosion Busted out of his ice with red and blue sparkles, while Lopunny spin in the air covered in blue and red sparkles, she landed on Typhlosion's hand and bowed, while they were sparkling red and blue.

"Yes, Perfect," said Dawn jumping up and Down.

"Nice, I didn't expect that to work," he said

"See Paul, opposites some time work Perfect together," said Dawn

He nodded his head. "Maybe we could work," he thought quietly

"Hey Down, that was amazing, we watched the whole thing from the entrance, you really have gotten good," said Ash

'Thanks, we were just putting on a show," said Dawn

"I bet, why hello Paul, I didn't see you there," said Brock

"What Paul why are you here," asked Ash

Paul just frowned at him. "Why did he have to come," he thought

"He was watching me, because he is wasting time, ok Ash," said Dawn

"Oh, well what you think of Dawn's performance," asked Ash

"It was nice, but as I told her, I not into the contest thing, so I really don't know what cut in the contest thing," he said grabbing his bag and putting it on, and walking away.

"Also Dawn, I might have to take your gesture earlier, and I like windows," he said walking away

"Ok, remember that Lopunny," said Dawn

"Lo-lo-Lopunny," she said

"What was that about," asked Ash

"Nothing, just something I asked him earlier," she said

Brock just smiled, and waved them to the pokemon center, it was supper time.

Ash took off running, while Dawn and Brock walked shaking their head at their friend.

"So what was that about with Paul, and why did he watch you practice," asked Brock

"Oh he said he was going back to Kanto, and I asked if he wanted me to save him a seat so he didn't have to sit with strangers, and he was bored and decided he would watch, and Umbreon was going to leave and stay with me if he didn't watch," she said

"I see, well we can save him a seat, I do believe he said window seat," said Brock

"Yep, ok well we better get to the food before Ash eats it all," said Dawn

"Yep," said Brock

Ash had his plate pilled high, and Pikachu had a bowl of fruit, and some chicken. Brock got a plate of a little of everything, Dawn ate a plate of chicken roman and Lopunny ate a salad and fruit. They saw Paul in the line getting a plate of roman and some fruit, and Weavile ate a steak (**0**_**0**) Lopunny picked her plate up and walked to sit by the window. Weavile had wanted to sit by her, because he had developed a crush on the innocent bunny, and had a jealous problem with Pikachu. Paul noticed this, and looked over at Lopunny and saw Dawn had gone to sit with the bunny, while her friends were like three tables away, with plates full of food all over it; he smirked at how fat they would be. Weavile began to move in his seat, even if Paul wouldn't admit it he loved his pokemon, and they knew that, but he wanted the best for them, by making them stronger, so he gave a sigh grabbed his bag and plate, and walked over to the table with Weavile.

"May me and Weavile sit with you, so he can eat," said Paul

"Of course," answered Dawn.

Weavile took the seat beside Lopunny, while Paul took the only other seat left, and started to eat. Ash and Brock looked at hem.

"Ash it isn't what you think, look at Weavile and Lopunny," said Brock

'Oh, so he sat with Dawn because Of Lopunny," asked Ash

"No and Yes, I have noticed Weavile has been trying to impress Lopunny, so I my guess is Weavile has a crush, and Paul sat there so his Pokemon could chat with Lopunny," said Brock

"That is odd even for Paul," said Ash eating

"Yep," said Brock going back to the food

"So was Kanto a good Region," asked Dawn

"I guess, it was, it wasn't something I would love to live in, but it was a good starting region, I'm going back to re-challenge the gym leaders and take a break, besides I don't get to be champion till a year and a half," said Paul

"I am afraid to admit it but, I'm glad your champion you really earned it," said Dawn

"Um, Thanks," he said

"Weav-Weavile,"

"Lo-Lopunny,"

They were in a conversation about what Kanto would be like, because Sneasle or Weavile was Paul's second Pokemon.

"They seem to be having a nice conversation," said Paul sarcastically

"I bet, I hope it isn't about us though," said Dawn

"Good point, I bet they have a lot to tell," said Paul rolling his eyes

"Be nice, Weavile could be telling her all the times you embarrassed your self, or what your life style is or worse, your crush, your wild dreams, and or your darkest secret, and Lopunny could re-play them to me," said Dawn

"Well one I don't have a crush, and second I don't embarrass myself, and I don't have a dark secret," said Paul

"Weavile," said Weavile looking at Paul with a priceless look, like 'Right you big liar'

Dawn laughed at that, because Paul flung a piece of food at Weavile, hitting him on the nose. Lopunny wiped it off, and flung it back at Paul hitting him on the eye. He wiped it off, and gave her a death stare. Then all of a sudden the Song Your love is my Drug, by Kesha started to play. Dawn was a little red in the cheeks when she dug in her bag pulled out a poke gear.

"Hello," she said

A picture of Barry pulled up.

"Hey Dawn, what you doing I thought I call and see how you are," he said

"Oh, I'm fine eating supper, what about you," she said

"Already did, well I heard from Ash and Brock your going To Kanto, so I bought me a ticket," he said Showing her his ticket.

"Oh, that's nice," she said Looking over at Paul who had a eyebrow cocked at her

"Yep, so this way I can be with you, in Kanto,"

"I see, well I will wait for you at the train station in Kanto,' she said

"Good, because I ant giving you up to no Kanto Boy, I will win you over one way or the other," he said

"I see, well looks like you have quit the challenge, against Conway, Kenny, and all the other males around here," teased Dawn

'Yep, an I will win," he said

"Ok, well I'll call you on the train tomorrow if I remember, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, Bye Barry,' she said winking at him

'B-Bye D-Dawn he said blushing at her.

She hung up and Put the black device back in her bag.

'You have a want to be boyfriend, that is so like that guy," said Paul stacking the empty plates on top of each other

'Yep, well it was nice to eat supper with you, but we better be going to bed the train leaves early in the morning," said Dawn smiling at Paul

"Ok, well good night, Come on Weavile lets go to bed too," said Paul

"Night," said Dawn as her and Lopunny walked away

(Around 4:300 in the morning)

"It's so early, Said Ash

"Yes it is now every one on the train, and Dawn don't forget what you have to do," said Brock

'Don't worry, I didn't forget," said Dawn

"Ok, lets sit here it's the very back, and last seats, is four of them enough," said Brock

"Ok," Said Ash sitting in the ale seat with Brock by the window, and Dawn sitting in the other ale seat facing Ash. Paul walked on the Train, and looked for Dawn and the Loser and Breeder. He finally found them in the back, Perfect he thought in a good way. He looked at them, and sat in the remaining seat by Dawn and the Window. Ash sat there wide eye, and Pikachu jumped into Brock's seat then the window seal, and sat by Paul.

"Pi-Pica," he said holding out his small Paw

Before Paul could answer hem, Umbreon took the time and Busted out of his poke ball, and Sat by Pikachu in the window seal. And Growled at him

"Be nice Umbreon, and come sit in my lap," said Dawn

The dog didn't even think twice he jumped in Paul's lap then Dawn's Curled up in a ball and fell asleep with Dawn petting him.

"Pi-Pica," repeated Pikachu still holding out his paw

"Um, Good morning to you too," said Paul shaking his hand with a confused look.

"Pi-Pi-Pica," said Pikachu smiling

"Um, Ash what did he say," asked Paul

'I think he is saying He happy to see you, or something like that," said Ash yawning

"Oh, well thanks for letting me sit here, and nice to see you too," said Paul

"Pica-pica," said Pikachu jumping over to Ash and going to sleep

"Good Night to you too," said Paul

'Well that was new for you Paul," said Brock reading a thick pokemon breeds book

"I'm to tired to argue, and besides it was harmless," said Paul

Dawn had fallen asleep, with her feet in her seat with Umbreon between her legs and her stomach, she fell and her head landed on Paul's shoulder. Ash was prepared for him to shove her off, but Paul just looked at her, and looked back out the window and the moving scenery. Ash looked at Brock who just shrugged, and went back to his book, Ash fell asleep. Paul was getting sleepy again, he looked at Brock who was looking threw his book, and leaned his head on Dawn's and fell asleep.

Brock lowered his book and looked at them, and gave a dirty sneaky smile. "Won't be long till their sneaky in the closest to see each other," he thought

Umbreon woke up like an hour later and moved to be asleep half in Paul's lap, and half in Dawn's moving the arm rest. Pikachu was in Brock's lap reading the book; it was on thunder type Pokemon now. He watched Umbreon work on the Arm rest, and Saw Paul and Dawn were now sporting each other. Paul shot up from his sleep like two hours after Umbreon, and Saw it was 7:30 and Ash and Brock were awake, he sat up. (Bad move) Dawn fell and landed in his lap with Umbreon's head wrapped around her neck from the sudden change.

He looked down at her, then at Brock and Ash, Ash was gasping, and Brock was laughing.

"What do I do," he asked them

"I don't know, just leave her be, she will wake up soon, and be embarrassed and leave you alone afterwards," said Brock

"Yep," said Ash agreeing with him

"Ok, she actually not as heavy as I thought she would be," he said

"Yep, goes on diets a lot," said Ash

"I see," said Paul looking out the window.  
"Hey Brock wake me up in like an hour," said Ash going back to sleep.

Paul Didn't pay attention to him, he was in shock she had moved so her head was well in a place to Paul. Her head was facing his man hood, just inches away and well Paul wasn't mad, more like happy with that, so he let her be. He stared out the window, and played with her ponytail with his fingers.  
"Paul I thing your going to make her sleep longer, if you play with her hair, and also I saw Barry was on the train, in the middle asleep when we got on, so you might be killed if he sees you," said Brock

"He don't scare me, and when did I even start playing with her hair, I'm so out of it today," he said

"Yes Barry doesn't scare you, but he can become really scary if you're caught," said Brock

"Ok, well fine I quit, he still doesn't scare me," he said

They were quiet for the rest of the time Ash and Dawn were asleep. (Two more hours 11: 30 am) Ash woke up and was hungry he paged the train lady and asked for a meal, for him and all of his friends. The lady said she would be right back.

"Troublesome, wake up your lunch is here," said Paul holding hers and his lunch above him so when she shot up they weren't sent flying. She looked up at him, focusing her vision, and looked to her left and saw well Paul's hips. She shot up.

'I a-am s-s-so s-s-sorry," she stumbled she sat up strait in her seat.

"Here is your lunch,' he told her

'Thanks," she said before she ate her lunch box

After they were finished, the lady took their trash away.

"Brock how mush farther," asked Dawn

"About another eight hours, we only been on this thing for seven hours, plus we had to stop at the Hoen and Johto Region's entrances to get registered permission to pass threw," said Brock

"So we are behind," said Paul

"Yep, by two hours," said Brock

"Cool, now we will get there at 7:00 pm," said Ash

"Nice, but were will we stay for the night," asked Dawn

"My mom is going to be there and we can go back to my house and bunk, then tomorrow Brock will leave to go back to pewter gym, and Dawn will leave to go on her adventure, and Paul will also leave to go on his adventure," said Ash

"Yep, I can't wait," said Dawn

"I really can't wait to see my family," said Brock

"I bet, and Professor Oak will be so happy to see me," said ash

'You mean Misty will be so happy to see you," said Brock

"BE QUIET," hissed Ash

"Who is Misty,' asked Paul

"Misty is a girl Ash started his adventure traveling with, and he has a crush on her like bad, and well he can't wait to see her, also she is the gym leader in Cerulean City I believe, " said Dawn to him

"I see, well Maybe she is better than her sister that I battled," huffed Paul

"Yes, Misty is tough," said Ash with a growl

"Sorry, didn't mean to disrespect your girlfriend," said Paul

"Please be nice, we still have a while," said Dawn

"Fine," said Paul

"Thank you," said Dawn as she petted Umbreon

They went Quiet for a while Umbreon and Pikachu played in the window.

"You know what pokemon I want," said Brock to break the silence

"What," asked Paul

"A Cute Cubone," he said

"What does it look like,' asked Dawn

Paul pulled out his pokedex, and showed her a picture of one, and she gave an AWW.

"He is so cute," said Dawn

"Ok, My turn," said Ash

Dawn began to think.

'What a Muk," asked Paul with a smirk

"No, Try again," said Ash

Dawn was looking threw Paul's Pokedex for one in Kanto.

"Do you want a Gengar,' she asked

"No But Close,' he said

She went back to her search.

"Is it a Gastly then,' asked Paul

"No, but your close," said Ash

"The only one besides those two is a Haunter," said Dawn

"Yes, I want my Haunter back from Sabrina,' said Ash in a low voice

"Oh Ash I didn't know you missed Haunter," said Brock

"Yep, have ever since I gave him up I also Miss Primeape," said Ash

'Well now it is Paul's turn,' said Dawn

Paul turned to her and Glares, "just guess," he said

'Maybe a Primeape," she said out of the blue

"No, try again," he said

"Oh I know, you want a Machamp," said Ash

"No try again,' he said

"Then maybe a Golem," asked Brock

"No," said Paul

Dawn was still looking for one.

"Well is it a Charizard," she asked

"No, but that was a nice try," he said

"Ok, then it is a Nidoking," she said

"No, but you are close but not there," he said

"Is it a Nidoqueen,' asked Ash

"No,"

'A Gyarados," asked Brock

"Nope,"

"Scizor," said Dawn

"Close,"

"A Kingdra," said Ash

"No,"

"A Kangaskhan," said Brock

"NO, they are freaky,' said Paul

Every one laughed

"Is it a Rhydon," Brock asked

"Finally, yes a Rhydon, so I can get a Rhyperior," said Paul

"Cool, well now it's your turn Dawn," said Ash

"Ow, well that's the thing the one I want isn't in Kanto," she said Defeated

"So we can still guess," said Brock

"Ok, Go for it," she said

"Is it a Skitty," asked Ash

"No, here is a hint you might have had it at one point then evolved it,' she said

"I don't know, is it a Sneasle,' asked Paul

"Yep, I want a Sneasle, I thing they are cute, but as for a Weavile well not really, I saw a Sneasle the other day and it was so Cute," said Dawn

"Really, I heard that they are dangerous," said Paul

"I know, but I was looking in a book, and saw this cute Blue one, but it said it was a shinny boy Sneasle," she said

"I bet, that looked cool," said Brock

"So you want a Sneasle,' said Paul with a smirk  
"yes, is that a problem," she asked

"No just well I have a Weavile," he said

"I am not Coping you, or trying to impress you with a Sneasle," she huffed

"I bet," he said

She stuck out her tongue at him. He pinched it, and pulled her to look him in the eyes.

"What wrong, Paul got your Tongue," he said

She wanted to bite him, he let her go, and she rubbed her tongue to her teeth, because it hurt.

"That hurt," she huffed

"It wasn't suppose to feel good," he said

'Hey look we are there," said Ash looking out the window at the setting sun, and the upcoming Kanto Region.

"It sure is nice to be back,' said Brock

They got off the train, and were walking out of the station when.

"DAWN, OH DAWN," came the cry of Barry

Dawn stepped behind Paul and Barry fell, after Paul tripped him.

"Oh, my head, hey Dawn you didn't wait,' he huffed

"Sorry, I was well forced to leave," she said Hiding behind Paul sticking her head so he could she her

"WHO are you, and why is My Dawn with _you_,' hissed Barry pointing at Paul

Paul smirked, and decided to have some fun.

'She is my Girlfriend," said Paul wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wha-,' said Dawn

"WHAT, No she isn't unless you JUST started dating," hissed Barry?

"Oh, no we have been together for a while, and I was with her when you called her the other day, she saved you from being filled up with my colorful vocabulary," he said

Dawn just bite her tongue so she didn't laugh.

"But Dawn you said you were single," said Barry

"Dude she is I was just playing with you," said Paul releasing Dawn and the laughter began

"Oh, well that was not nice I was really about to hurt you," said Barry

"Oh, it ok, Barry," she said

"Ok I believe you so were you heading," asked Barry

"Any were but here," said Paul

Dawn pushed him he grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up. He turned her to look him in the eyes.

"You really want to play that game," he asked

"Maybe,' she teased

"Well I don't," he said

'Barry there is someone on the phone for you,' said Ash as he returned with his mom and Brock

"Oh really that might be Dad, you see him and me are going to the Hoen Region, but he told me to stay here till he got here," he said

"So you won't be here," asked Dawn

'No sorry, my dad told me this after yours and Mine phone call," he said

"ok, well Bye be good,' she said Kissing his cheek, and walking off.

"Yeah, have fun and while you're gone, I'll keep Dawn Company," said Paul;

"You touch her and I will kill you got it," hissed Barry as he said bye to everyone else and left to go see his father on the phone, who is now here in Kanto

"Ok, Kids lets go home, Ash a nice young Girl is waiting for you in the car," said Ash's mother

"All Right," said Ash running for the car.

"MISTY," he cried as she stepped out of the car.

"Ash, your back," she said Wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Yeah, I got you something," he said

"What,"

He handed her a bike card.

'Ash,"

"So now you can get your bike," he said

"Thank you," she said Hugging him again they pilled up in the car, Ash's mom and Brock at in the front Ash and Misty in the middle seat, and Paul and Dawn in the back.

They arrived and ate a big dinner.

"Paul walked outside, with Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Misty. Umbreon was Chasing Pikachu, and Vaporeon. Paul dug in his pants pocket and pulled out one of them laser toys, and showed it at a tree in front of Umbreon, The dog took off at it, then when it moved he did a big circle and when he get right on the laser dot, he would pounce. Dawn and everyone else laughed at Pikachu, and Vaporeon got in on the fun. Dawn was slowly getting sleepy, she went inside and grabbed a blanket and curled up on the floor next to the couch. Umbreon got tiered and ran inside and fell asleep next to Dawn, after a while every one turned in for some sleep. Ash slept in his room, Brock slept in the spare room, Misty and her Vaporeon slept on the floor in Ash's room.

Paul and Dawn slept in the living room, Paul looked at were Dawn was asleep, and gave a finally glance down at her, as he got on the couch, he slept with one hand hanging off the couch next to Umbreon.

"Rise and Shine, I made breakfast,' said Ash's mom

Every one but Ash was in the living room, Ash came running down the stairs and pilled his plate high, then everyone else followed.

"So when will your parents be by,' asked Ash to Brock

"They said they would be by here in ten minutes,' said Brock.

"Well this is good bye," said Misty and Dawn Hugging him after his Parents arrived.

"Bye, be good," he told everyone

He left and Misty and Ash were telling Paul bye, but he entered the house and grabbed Dawn's bag, and pulled her out with him.

'What are you doing Paul," Ash asked

"Taking Troublesome with me," said Paul

"Oh, ok, wait does Dawn even want to go with you,' asked Misty

'Well I have no choice," teased Dawn

"Well Bye then, come on Ash lets go see Professor Oak," said Misty

Paul and Dawn started to walk he let her go after they were far enough away.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here,' she asked him once she got her bag

"I thought you could maybe, if you wanted, well see," he was stumbling for the right way to say it

"What Paul," she asked him standing closer to him

"Well you see I was wondering, if you want to that is, maybe you wouldn't mind traveling with me threw Kanto, so I'm, I mean your not alone," he said scratching the back of his head

'Paul I would love to travel with you, that way I'm safe," she said

"Really, even if I'm a jerk,' he asked her

'You're not a Jerk, you're just misunderstood," she said walking ahead

"Oh, ok, well let's go to um, Pewter town, because Viridian city is the last gym to grant you entrance into the League,' said Paul

"Oh, well that means we have to battle Brock," she said

"I guess, well come on," he said walking ahead of her.

"_What am I doing, I'm actually nervous and traveling with her, this is bad I'm all jumpy around her, and I actually felt my cheeks burn, was I blushing, No please tell me I don't have a crush on her. But her outfit is really hot, god what is wrong with me, she is like a year and a half younger than me, but god damn it she is so fucking hot, and around that Barry kid, I was feeling Jealousy_," Paul thought in his head

"Paul is you alright," she asked laughing at him

"What yes I am," he said shaking his head

"Are you sure, you were out of it for a while," she said

"Yeah just thinking over some strategies," he said

"_Yeah of how to get you to be mine_," he thought

"Oh ok then," she said

"_God what is wrong man, she is not needed in our plan to beat Reggie, but there is no rule that said we can't have fun with a woman, god she is not a child she is a woman," his inner voice screamed like a love sick Weavile._

He walked a little slower till he was behind her; he watched her short shorts, then speed back up to her speed.

'Are you sure your alright," she asked again

"No, I mean I'm not use to having people with me, so I don't know what to do," he said

"Oh, would you like to travel with out me," she asked a little hurt

'NO, I mean no it's not right, beside we are going the same place," he said pushing on her back to make her walk at his speed.

"Paul what pokemon do you plan to use against Brock," asked Dawn

"I was going to use my Weavile, And Umbreon, Weavile's Ice beam, and Umbreon with his all his moves," said Paul

"Really well, that sounds great,' she said

Paul gave her a look of confusion, but turned to one of his rare grins.

'You think so,"

'Maybe,"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, once they got out of the Forest they were in Viridian City. They rented a room, and Dawn went to take a bath, while Paul lay on his bed, the closes on to the shower room, and listen to her take a shower.

"Kill me now Darkria, this is torture," he screamed in his head

Dawn walked out wearing a black and blue night gown that went to her thighs, it was spaghetti strapped, and v necked. Paul wanted to faint; he was now felling his middle region.

"I'm going to take a shower, bye,' he said grabbing him new boxers, and a running to the bathroom.

He slammed the door, and ran a shower; he walked out about five minutes later. Dawn gasped he was only wearing his boxers. Dawn turned bright pink.

"What can I not wear what I find comfortable to bed anymore," he asked

"Well its just well, its so much s-s-skin and you look so _different_," she said staring at his abs and tan body.

"Well, thanks for the complement, just don't wake me up when you start doing god knows what with your mental image of me now," he said

"I wouldn't dare, that's gross, but you don't look half bad," she said still in a daze

Paul smirked and walked closer to her, she backed all the way to the wall, and he stopped at her bed side.

"What wrong can't stand me anymore,' he asked her

She was a deep red color she could feel his body's heat from the shower, she gulped, and he sat on the bed not facing her

She got closer to him, and rubbed his shoulders, this wasn't so bad he didn't try anything with her. He was thinking the same thing. After he felt relaxed he walked and fell asleep on his bed, Dawn followed and fell asleep on her bed.

The end to chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two lets see where they will end up at. Also Umbreon has some moves he isn't suppose to have, but I thought I make him different in a lot of ways to spice up Paul.

A trip to Kanto 2

Paul was the first one to wake up; he looked over at Dawn, and saw she was still sleeping. He decided to go and train a little, but first a few pokemon drops off. He walked to one of the call boxes. He dialed Reggie's number and waited. Reggie finally picked up.

'Hello little bro, what up," he said

"Look, I want to give you Honchkrow, and Magmortar," Paul said

'Ok, do you need anything in return, or are you planning to caught new pokemon," asked Reggie

'I plan to caught a Houndour that migrate here in the spring, and Rhydon ok," said Paul

'Cool, well how is Kanto so far,"

"Its ok, we are a little behind, but we plan to make it to Pewter town before dark," said Paul

"We, you said we," teased Reggie grinning ear to ear

"What, are you talking about I meant me and my pokemon," said Paul with an embarrassed expression

"Yes you said we and I don't buy that, who is it who are you traveling with," asked Reggie

"Mumble Mumble," mumbled Paul

"Speak up,"

"Troublesome," said Paul

'Who is troublesome?"

"Paul your up early," said Dawn as she walked over to him fully dressed and with her bag

"DAWN. Paul you're traveling with Dawn," said Reggie

"Look Dawn why don't you go get us some breakfast from the store next door, I'll be right there," said Paul handing her money

She left and Paul turned to Reggie.

"So that's what you been up to," asked Reggie with a huge grin

'NO, nothing like that at all, we are just traveling together,"

"Yes that's how it will start then, it blooms into a bubbly feeling, then you can't handle yourself around her, and you get sweaty palms and tongue tided, then you finally tell her you love her," said Reggie

"You really need to get a life," said Paul in a flat tone

"Be nice to me, and besides the look you gave her, _you do care_,"

"Your full of yourself, did you get my pokemon," he said to change the subject

"Yes I got them, and yes I will call in a month to see how you two are," said Reggie hanging up

Paul just shrugged and walked to the restaurant he sends Dawn to. She was sitting at a booth with two plates of food. He walked over to her and saw she had not only ordered his food, but she ordered his favorite breakfast meal, Pancakes, Sausage, Bacon, and covered in syrup, and a cup of Chocolate. She had the same meal, and that curious him.

"Hi Paul, I didn't know what to get you so I just ordered my favorite meal for you, I hope you like chocolate and you made it just in time they just served our food," said Dawn taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Thanks, actually I really like this meal this is one of my favorite breakfast meals," he said eating the sausages

"Great, I thought you would get mad at me," she said

They ate the rest of their meals talking about what Kanto was like, Dawn would ask and Paul would answer.

"So what other pokemon do you want besides a Sneasle,' he asked "So I can catch it for you and you _owe_ me," his evil mind thought

"Well, I don't know, can I borrow your Pokedex, since it has more information than mine," she said "Also I returned my Mamoswine, and Typhlosion, to Professor Rowan,"

"Here, good for you," he replied handing her the pokedex.

She began to look, and after a few minutes showed him a picture of a Dewgong. Paul studied the picture and knew they evolved form a Seel, and he knew they migrated soon.

"Nice, well maybe you can capture one soon," he said

'I hope so well should we head out of stay a little longer here," she asked

"Yeah, we can leave," he said gently to her

"Ok I all ready paid for it, so let's go," she said pulling on her bag

Paul followed her out, he saw the sky was partly cloudy, and it had a nice breeze out. They walked toward the forest, when an ear piercing scream was heard. They looked in front of them to see a small girl being chased by a Mankey. The girl ran behind Paul, Dawn grabbed the girl and Paul got ready to send the pokemon flying.

"Weavile, Stand by for Battle," he said

"That Mankey is my father's but it got mad when my dad left it at home to go to the store, and chased me please just knock it out," said The little girl

"Use Shadow Claw, and make it half powered," said Paul

Mankey was sent flying and Weavile just stood there he looked like it was nothing; he was leaning back just a little his head was down and his hands by his side. Lopunny popped out, and about fainted, he was so dreamy to a pokemon like Lopunny. Dawn shook her head and returned her, and Paul returned Weavile, and the little girl ran off with the fainted Mankey.

"Well let's keep going, and this time no little kid," said Paul

"I was thinking the same thing, now let's see what road to take, looks like we just go strait," said Dawn

Paul took off walking, while Dawn was skipping beside him. Dawn stopped at the last few buildings. She turned around and ran back to Paul, and pointed at the building.

"What do you want," he asked her

"I was wondering if I could, stop in that kitchen to cook some of my Favorite Poffens for the pokemon," she begged

"It's a waste of Time," he hissed

She dropped to her knees in front of him, "Please, Please Paul,"

"Um well when you put it that way, ok," he said

Thank you so much," she said hugging him

'Yeah, whatever," he said

She hopped up and skipped toward the kitchen, Paul walked behind her. They entered the kitchen and Dawn disappeared behind the counter. Paul sat and waited, "wonder what kind she makes," he thought

"Hey Paul I'm finished making the Poffens, want to taste them," she asked him

"I'm not a Pokemon," he huffed to her

"I know, but you can still try one or not," she said slowly looking at the floor

"Crap I upset her, damn you cold exterior," he hissed in his head

He picked one up off the plate, she looked at him. Paul examined the treat, and then ate it.

"Wow, that actually tasted really good, I didn't think you could cook at all," he said Taking another

"Hold on there mister, save some for the pokemon,' she said

Paul looked at her, and slowly nodded. She walked back behind the counter, and returned with a box of Poffens. She walked out side and released her pokemon and gave them some of the Poffens, and Paul released his and they were nervous about it, but Torterra wouldn't eat.

'Torterra, why are you not eating, do you not like my cooking," asked Dawn

"Tort-Torterra, Tort-Torterra,"

"Oh, well I can make you some special treats, I didn't know you liked Bitter food, everyone else likes sweet food, so sorry," she said

"Torterra," he said

"Paul I'll be right back Torterra needs special Poffens," she said running inside

Dawn emerged latter and handed Torterra a Bitter green Poffen; he ate it then nudged her for more.

"Guess I got it right," she said handing him another

After about another minute or two, they returned everyone to their pokeballs.

"Parchirisu, Spotlight," said Dawn releasing the small squirrel pokemon

Parchirisu jumped on Dawn's shoulder and wrapped her tail around her neck. Paul watched and waited to see if Dawn was going to make him release a pokemon.

"Come on Paul, lets go," said Dawn

"I'm coming just a minute, I was thinking over some more strategies," he said

"I have an idea, if you want to we can stop in the woods clearing and you can Train, the map says from were that is its only two and a half miles from Pewter city," she said

"Sounds good, besides Umbreon is getting antsy, he usually is the one that's all ways up for training," said Paul looking at the pokeball that holds the black dog

"Umbreon, Stand by for Battle," said Paul

The black dog emerged out of the ball, and shook his fur. He looked at Dawn, than at Paul.

"Ok, now lets see, Brock will use rock and ground type pokemon, so we need to work on your speed, and attack power," said Paul

"Well I would say practice against Torterra, but that wouldn't work," said Dawn

"And Why not," asked Paul

"Because Torterra is part Grass, witch would give Umbreon an advantage being a dark type pokemon, but if you were to let Torterra think on his own, while you work with Umbreon," she said

"I see, I guess it could work,"

"But you don't only need to think about Just Speed and Power, you also need to keep in mind the order in witch you use the moves, like if you were to use Iron Tail, then Shadow ball, it wouldn't be that strong because you used a steel move than a dark move, make the use of two dark moves one after another and it could be a stronger out come," said Dawn

"You have a really good point," said Paul

"Thank you, so why don't you practice on combos before you practice on speed and Power," said Dawn

"Sounds like a plan," said Paul

"Ok, Umbreon get ready, Torterra Stand by for Battle," said Paul

"Torterra you are going to think for yourself in this training exercise, and Umbreon me and you are going to work on Combos," said Paul

"Now let's start off with Shadow Claw,"

Umbreon headed for Torterra with a shadow claw, but Torterra sent it back with vine whip.

"Now use Shadow ball, and another shadow Claw to give it more power," said Paul

Umbreon shot a shadow ball and hit it giving it more power with a shadow claw, Torterra was getting ready to use hyper beam, when it hit him.

"Paul, now then switch over to another type of attacks, and throw in some speed," said Dawn

"Ok,"

"Now Troublesome watch this, Umbreon use Volt Tackle," said Paul

"WHAT, when, where, how," said Dawn watching Umbreon attack with a Volt Tackle

"Because he is my pokemon, and he has a lot more were that came from, to tell you the truth we have water, fire, grass, thunder, dark, steel, normal, fighting, physic, and that legendary move Judgment," said Paul

"Oh, I remember when you battled Ash with that move," said Dawn

(Flash Back)

"_Now Pikachu use, thunderbolt," said Ash_

"_Umbreon dodge it then use Judgment," said Paul_

_Umbreon dodged the Thunder Bolt and shot the move Judgment at Pikachu._

"_Dodge it," said Ash_

"_Idiot, you can't dodge it," said Paul_

_Pikachu was hit with the white and black beam, and sent into the trees. He knocked down over four trees and was sent flying into the fifth one._

"_PIKACHU," yelled Ash_

"_Umbreon," said Paul looking at the dog in amazement_

"_Um-Umbreon," _

"_Go find Pikachu, and be quick about it," demanded Paul_

'_Why are you sending him after Pikachu," asked Dawn_

"_Because, if Pikachu isn't found and sent to a pokemon center fast he will die. … Ash I am sorry," said Paul_

"_What do you mean your sorry Pikachu could die," yelled Ash_

"_I didn't think he had so much power," said Paul _

"_What do you mean Paul," said Dawn_

"_Before when we used this move he would only be able to knock an opponent out, but he has never did one so powerful like that, and I am sorry,' said Paul_

_(Back to pokemon in Flashback) __**IDK how they saw this**_

_Umbreon jumped round looking for Pikachu, he finally found him._

_Pikachu opened his eyes and saw threw the smoke Umbreon standing on the knocked down tree looking at him._

"_Get up," Umbreon barked in a deep but his sweet voice_

_Pikachu could barely stand before he fell._

"_I can't," he sobbed_

_Umbreon hopped to be beside him._

"_Here get on," he said lowering his back so Pikachu could get on_

"_Umbreon you have so much pow-," Pikachu blacked out _

_Umbreon grabbed Pikachu's Paw in his mouth and popped his hip up and Pikachu was on his back like a cape. He raced back to Master Paul._

"_Hang on, I'm so sorry, Pikachu," he spoke as he ran_

"_Master Paul, I got him," he barked to him_

_(Human View)_

"_Umbreon, Is back," said Paul_

_Ash raced to Pikachu, and saw his back was badly bruised, and he was _**BLEEDING**_. Ash glared at Paul who was comforting Umbreon._

(End Flashback)

"Yeah, but we have gotten better we can control that power now," said Paul petting Umbreon

'I bet you two are perfect for each other there's probably nothing you can't do, I mean every time you two are ready to Train there is no stopping you, and during battle it looks like Umbreon knows what you want before you say it," said Dawn walking up to them

"Yea, besides Umbreon was a great addition to the team, him, Torterra, Weavile are all I really need, and since I got him the rest seem to be getting stronger, someday soon we will be unstoppable," said Paul Looking at the Grass Turtle and the Dark Dog.

"Yep, plus With Weavile, its like there is no chance to an opponent, and Torterra is amazing all his attacks are just amazing, and Umbreon is always up to a challenge, and its like he will never stop, but I think there is more to it," she said

"Really, what?" he asked

"They love and respect you, and want to make your dream come true, to beat Reggie is not only your dream anymore, it's theirs," she said

"What are you _serious_," asked Paul looking at Torterra

"Tort-tort-TORTERRA,"

"Um-Um-UMBREON,"

Paul looked at the two pokemon, and gave a small grin, at them.

"See their behind you a hundred percent," she said

"Yea, now let's concur this league again," said Paul giving them a grin

The two pokemon gave a nod and got ready all over again, Paul trained for another hour strait.

"He sure is different," thought Dawn

"Hey, are you ready to leave, we still have a hour to walk," said Paul

"Ok, let's go," said Dawn

They headed towards Pewter city, after awhile Dawn started to get bored out of her mind.

"One, two, three," thought Paul

"Paul, can I ask you a few questions?"

"I guess, what," he said

"Ok, why didn't you release Umbreon when you first got him, or better yet why did you catch him," she said

"I did release him once, but he just sat there and watched me, and when I turned to walk away, he just followed me crying, I just told him I would give him a second chance and he has proven him self ever since, and The reason I caught him was that he had challenged me to a battle, and beat my Honchkrow, I gave him a try," he said

"Oh, ok your turn to ask me,' she said

"So this is that type of game, ok how did you get Nightmare,"

"That's easy long story though," she said

Paul Shrugged, "Long Walk," he said Dawn began

"I was taking a walk after a nightmare I had about Darkria, and as I walked along the river bank, I felt like I was followed, but when I turned around nothing was there, I sat by the small waterfall and was watching the water pokemon flow under the moonlight, and I heard footsteps. I thought it was Ash or Brock, but when I turned around all I saw was nothing, but something in the grass was shinning, I picked it up and it was the stone on my necklace. I was pittling with that when I heard the footsteps again. This time I didn't turn around, but for some reason, my leg felt warmer, and my hand was stroking something that didn't feel like grass. I looked down and saw I was petting a small dog with a head of red hair, and red eyes, he was small like an Eevee, but he didn't have such a long tail, he was asleep beside me. I picked him up and placed him in my lap. He woke up and smiled at me, before he stood up and placed his front paws on my chest right under the shoulders, and licked me in the face. I snuck back to my bag, and grabbed a pokeball, and headed back to the river, and found him playing with the stone I had left to say I would come back to him, and showed him the ball. I was about to ask him to come with me when, he pushed the ball and was swallowed up, he stayed in until it clicked, I released him, and he wagged his bushy red tail at me, he was smiling but he looked like he was asleep, but awake. After that I went back to camp and fell asleep with him and Piplup, I didn't show Ash or Brock, until I was sure what he was, I scanned him with my pokedex and he didn't have info on him, so I showed him to Professor Rowan, and he told me he was the dog of Nightmares but there was no name for him, so I called him Nightmare, and he just stuck with it, every night I would sneak off and train him, until one night the boys had woke up to notice I was gone, the found me training the small dog, and I had to explain the whole thing, on the night of the red moon (when the moon looks red), he evolved into that big black dog he is, with red hair that goes all the way down his back to be his tail, and his dog like body on two legs (Similar to Lucario but maybe a bit more lean to it), and his red claws, and evil fangs, and snout, plus his red eyes made him so cute, even if he was the Nightmare Pokemon, I have never been without him," she said

"Cool, ok I get another one, umm, why did you change your look, not that you look bad or anything cause you don't you look really cute, but why," he said stepping aside from her so he wasn't hit

"Thank you, I just thought I could change it up a little, besides let's face it my old look was getting old," she said

"True I will agree to that, now it's your turn,"

"Why did you want me to travel with you for real, not the lame excuse you gave before?"

"Well, I, I sort of didn't want to travel by myself, and I thought you wouldn't mind traveling with me, plus I sort of mumble, mumble,"

"What was the last part," she asked innocently

"I let you figure it out," he said scratching his head

"Ok, I figure it out soon," she said

"Is it my turn,' he asked

"Yes,"

"Ok, why did you say yes, to traveling with me?'

"Well, I didn't want to travel alone, and I thought if I traveled with you I could see the person you truly are, and I thought it would be fun to travel with you, and I kind of, well you sot of strike my interest, this new Paul I really like him, better than the old one, and plus your sort of fun when you let down that cold exterior of yours," she said winking at him

'Really,"

"Yep, besides I really like this Paul better than the Paul from Sinnoh," she said with a flirt to her tone

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he said lifting her chin up to look at him

She blush, she smiled, and looked at the ground. "Thank you,"

"Your turn,"

"What pokemon am I most like,"

"Hm, I would say Lopunny, because your both for beauty, and hyper, and happy, and you both love contests," he said

"Yeah," she said

"Ok what Pokemon am I most like," he said

"Weavile, he is calm can be aggressive, strong, powerful, and both of you love to battle, and even both have cold exteriors," she said

"Yeah, but there is one flaw that makes us different from them,"

"What,"

"They dating," he said

"Yeah, we don't have crushes on each other or in a relation ship, so we are different from them, because we are just _friends_," she said

'Yep, unless there's something you need to telling me," he said

"Paul," she said shoving him

"What was that a _love taps_?" he asked smirking

"No this is," she said Spanking his butt and walking ahead

Paul stood there wide eyed, and staring at the girl, he narrowed his eyes and walked to her. He drawed backs his hand, and spanked her harder than she did him.

"Paul," she tried to scream but came out a moan of pain

'Don't enjoy it to much," he played with her

"I didn't it just came out a moan from pain," she said blushing

'What ever, you like it," he said squeezing her butt

"PA-ul," she said

"See, my point," he said tapping her butt once more and walking ahead

"You, sick boy," she hissed but walked beside him

"God her butt was so firm, I wanted to, oh god no, I didn't, did I, yes I did I wanted to strip her there and make her mine," he thought in his head looking at her

"Paul, are you alright," she asked

"Of Course, just thinking about how we got on the spanking subject," he said

'Oh," she said

"I can't believe I liked his hand on my butt, what is wrong with me, I want him to slap it again but so much harder," she said biting her lip

"Dawn, are you alright,' he asked

"yeah, my butt hurts,' she said

"I see, I didn't hit it as hard as I could of," he said

"Oh, well it still hurts," she said blushing

"Sorry, Angel," he said

"What no Troublesome,"

"No why do you like troublesome,"

"No I like Angel, better it sounds like you like me,' she said patting his butt again

"What is it with you and my butt," he asked

"Nothing, Paully Pocket,"

"What,"

"Paully Pocket lost his dolly named Jolly to a girl named Molly,' sang Dawn

"Funny," he said

"I thought it was so I sang it for you," she said

"Girl you are so random," he said

"I know, well we are here," she said looking at the gym they ended up at  
"Les go Paul, I can't wait to see what Brock has in store for you," said Dawn wrapping her arms around one of Paul's arm's while his hands were in his pocket. They walked in the gym and were met by Brock.

"Hello, Paul, _and Dawn_," he said

"I challenge you to a gym battle," said Paul

'I know, this way," he said walking beside Dawn as they headed to the battle area

"I want all the details later," whispered Brock to Dawn

"Easy one, we are traveling together so I don't get lonely or lost,' said Dawn

"I see well, I have a Battle," said Brock walking off

"It will be a three on three, the first team with all three pokemon down, losses, the Challenger may substitute," said Brocks dad

'Go Golem," said Brock

"Umbreon, Stand by for Battle,"

"Use Rock blast,"

"Use Flame Wheel," said Paul

"What when do Umbreon's learn Flame Wheel,' asked Brock

"Since Now," said Paul

Umbreon was spinning in his flame wheel, while Golem was shooting rocks at him.

"Now, use Iron Tail," said Paul

"Watch out," said Brock

To Late, Umbreon knocked him out.

"This match winner is Paul,"

'Alright Umbreon," said Dawn

"Go Sudowoodo," said Brock

"Umbreon you ok,"

"Um-Umbreon," said the dog looking at Paul from between his front and back legs

"Dawn laughed at the dog's silliness.

"Good now use Flame thrower,"

"Use Tackle, Sudowoodo,"

The attacks collided, but Umbreon turned out Victorious.

"Match winner Paul,"

"Your sure are good Umbreon, Now Go Onix,"

"Umbreon, you still ok,"

A nod and a small tail wag

"Now let's use Water Gun," said Paul

"Now a water Gun, what are you Umbreon an Ditto," asked Brock

"No, just a Umbreon," said Paul with a smirk

Dawn Laughed.

Onix was knocked out and Paul got his badge, and Dawn moved back to his side, and wrapped around Paul's arm again.

"Lets get a room in the pokemon center, and soon, it's almost dark," said Dawn as they walked outside

"Yeah, looks like there will be a storm, too," said Brock escorting them out

"Well, good bye Brock, good luck in future Battles," said Dawn

"Ok will do, good Bye and good luck on your journey and Paul please take care of her, she is-," said Brock

"Troublesome I know," said Paul

They left the gym and walked around town to find the center, Dawn kept looking at the sky. She watched the wind and clouds, and every now and then the flash of Lightning.

"Looks, Bad," said Paul

"Yeah, but the lightning, it seems off," said Dawn

"What do you mean," asked Paul

"Well look at it, it seems to be coming from the ground up," said Dawn

They waited for it to flash again and Dawn was right it looked like it was going up not down. Paul was puzzled.

"Maybe someone is training in this weather with a thunder type," said Paul

"Well, as long as you don't go out in it and find out who and what I'm perfectly fine with it," said Dawn

"Fine ruin my fun," said Paul looking defeated

"Sorry, but I need you to live, so you can take care of me," said Dawn smiling at him

They walked into the center as it rained.

"Hello can I have a room for me and my friend," asked Dawn

"Yes, but since the storm there is a good chance you will have a roommate," said Nurse Joy

"Ok, Paul Nurse Joy said we might get a roommate," said Dawn

"Fine," he said from his spot on the stairs

"Here you go," said Nurse Joy

"Bye,"

"Come on Paul lets go,"

They walked into their room, and Dawn took first Bath while Paul stared out the window.

"I wonder what was making that Lightning, it was very powerful. Could it of been the Pathetic loser and Pikachu, or was it something else," thought Paul

"I wonder if Dawn likes traveling with me, more than traveling with him, or do I seem to rude, she to nice to tell me probably if I do,"

Dawn walked out of the showed, with a smile, she walked over to Paul and wrapped around his shoulders, and looked out the window, Lightning flashed again, even if it was going up Dawn still shivered. She looked at Paul and kissed his cheek.

"You ok," asked Paul looking at her with a look of delight

"Yeah, just creepy that lightning you going to protect me," said Dawn sitting on her bed

"Yes it is, well I'm going to take a shower, and will you be ok,"

"Yeah, and if there is another person I'll warn them your in there,"

"Fine,"

Dawn began to brush her hair, and Hum a soft tune in her head.

"Pack up your troubles in your Ok Bag, and Smile, Smile, Smile," she sang over and over

Paul walked out of the bathroom, and looked at her, "is that all you know,"

"Yeah, I can't remember the rest but I remember this one, Oh Paul your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind," she said sticking out her tongue

"I like that other one," he said lying on the bed above her just in case there was a roommate.

'Paul you don't think we will get a roommate do you,"

"I don't know, and don't care, why are you scared,"

"A little,"

"Why,"

"What if he or She is freaky, and all that," she said

"If it makes you feel better, you can sleep up here and I can sleep down there so they don't get you," he said

"No I'm ok, it just roommates some time scare me, but if we get a hot boy I will be fine," she said

Paul just stared at her, "WHAT, no way am I giving you up to some "Hot" guy," he screamed in his head

"But no one holds a candle to you Paul," she said winking up at him

"That's what I thought, now get some rest,"

_**Swipe**_

The door opened. And a Figure walked in. it looked at the other available bed, and threw a bag it was like Paul's just brown. The Figure walked in the light, and Dawn studied it.

It was a boy around Paul's age, he had bark blue hair almost black, his bangs were in his eyes, and the rest was in a low ponytail. His face was like Paul foundation, he had Blue eyes, and a frown but he had two fangs sticking out not much but enough to see them, under his eyes he had scars like a t but in a long line to his cheeks on either side. He wore a black shirt with short sleeves, and cargo brown pants what were torn when they reached the ground and had black bicker boots, and wore a jacket what flowed at the end and went to his knees. It was opened and the sleeves were torn where the shirt sleeve shown and he had a necklace that looked like bog tags on a chain, another chain was around his butt, hanging from his belt loops it almost surrounded the boys waist, and a belt with a lion roaring buckle and to finish his look gloves that **didn't** cover his finger that were brown. He was staring at Dawn.

"Hello, there Doll Face," he spoke in a voice that sounded human with a hint of a growl

Paul glared at him, "I already don't like him," he thought

"Hello, I'm Dawn, and the glaring boy above me is Paul," said Dawn

"Dawn, what a pretty name, I'm Leo," he said

Paul gave a growl, "I REALLY don't like him," he thought

"Have you all taken a bath, or do I need to Wait, Dawn," he said

"No we taken ours you can take yours," said Dawn

"Thank you," he said grabbing his bag and pulling out what looked like shorts, and walking into the bathroom.

"No," said Paul

"What, all I was going to say was he seemed nice," she said

"No,"

"What don't you like?"

"Everything, he to nice to you,"

"Paul, are you jealous of him," asked Dawn

"Maybe," he said looking away blushing

"That's funny I just meet the guy," she said

"Funny, ha, well we don't know him well, so I will leave that to you," he said laying back on his bed

Leo walked out of the bathroom, wearing some black and yellow boxer, he was digging threw his bag for some shorts.

"Come on please tell me I didn't forget them," he was talking to him self

"Ha, ha," he said pulling out black Basketball shorts.

Dawn watched him, He had abs like Paul, but his arms seemed a little less than Paul's, he looked tan and well built for his structure.

"So Leo, what is your BEST pokemon," said Dawn

"My Luxray,"

"Really, so by any chance was that you making the lightning out side,"

"Yea, we like to train during the beginning of a storm to work on our lightning attacks,"

"Really, so are you here to challenge the gyms or re-challenge them," asked Dawn

"Re-Challenge,"

"Oh, do you want me to stop with the questions,"

"No not really I'm just not really social person, I prefer to train all day," he said

"I'll second that," said Paul

"Well, I'm a coordinator, so I don't see the reason to train that much," she said

"Well I bet you have some nice combo's, well were are you heading next,"

"To Cerulean town, to challenge Misty," said Paul

"I'm heading that way too," said Leo

"I see, well good luck," said Dawn

"Yeah, so Dawn what is your BEST pokemon," Leo asked

"My Nightmare," she said

"What's that," he asked looking at her

"I'll show you," she said moving some of the bags out of the way, to make room for her pokemon

"Prepare your self boys, Spotlight Nightmare," she said

The floor around the red light was like dark void, and Nightmare stood there, looking at he boys with glowing red eyes.

Leo pulled out his Pokedex, but it just showed the picture, and said no Info available

"What do you mean no Information Available," he growled

"Sorry, Nightmare's information, isn't in the Pokedex, but if you ask Professor Rowan he will tell you," she said

"Raw, Night, Raw," said Nightmare he moved to be on all fours, and it showed off his structure, he was lean a light gray color with to red clouds of fur on his chest, he had a bead in his hair to make it like a huge ponytail, the creature shook his body and stood up

Leo looked at the dog like creature and he was holding out a hand to shake it, he shook it with a weird look.

Nightmare climbed the latter a little and shook Paul's hand as well.

"Ok, Return my love, you can talk to them some other time," said Dawn

"What about you Paul," asked Leo

"My Umbreon,"

"I see, you mean that little dog there," he said

"Yes, Umbreon knows Flame thrower, and even Judgment," said Paul

"Wow, I can see why he is so powerful," said Leo petting the small dog.

'Leo can I see Luxray, please," asked Dawn

"Sure, Roar Luxray,"

The lion like cat blinked then yawned, and looked at Leo, then at Paul and Dawn

"Wow, he looks really strong," said Dawn petting the lion

Leo was surprised when he rolled over for her to scratch his belly.

"Don't try it, he a goner," said Paul as he looked at Luxray

"What you mean,"

"Your Luxray will never be the same around Dawn, he will act up to get petted, like all of mine, trust me it's just a matter of time,"

"Speaking of witch, I think we need to go to sleep," said Leo

"Dawn already beat us to it," said Paul looking at the girl asleep beside Luxray with Umbreon curled up beside her.

Leo got up with Paul as he moved Dawn to her bed, she really was light, and Leo moved the covers out of the way for Paul as he laid her down on the bed. Umbreon jumped under the covers. And Luxray jumped on the bed beside her and the wall.

"That's new for Luxray," said Leo

"So how did he get a scar under his eye like yours," asked Paul

"An evil Starly did it to him, when he was a Shinx, he had attacked it to get it off of me, but it turned on him, we were of, after that, I actually captured to bird to get an Staraptor," said Leo

"I have a Honchkrow, well good night," said Paul crawling in his bed

"Night,"

(Hint: Leo's party is Luxray, Staraptor, Infernape, Granbull, Aggron, and Metagross.)

Dawn woke up to see Luxray, was curled up beside her, and Umbreon under her chin asleep on his side with all his paws pushing out, she looked an saw Leo asleep with his arm hanging off the bed, and when she looked up she saw Paul's foot hanging over the side. She tickled at Paul's foot, he twitched it then pulled it up, she went back to sleep. Paul woke up to the tickle his foot felt, he pulled it up and figured it was Dawn's fingers. He looked at the time, six thirty. He gave up, and fell back to sleep. He finally woke up at Seven Forty, and saw Leo was standing by his bed, pulling on his jacket, with Luxray yawning and moving out of Dawn's bed.

"So are you heading out already," he heard Dawn ask

"Well, no I just took another shower this morning to wake up and got dressed," he said

"Good morning Paul," said Dawn as he jumped off the bunk, and headed for the bathroom, and got dressed. Dawn was already dressed, and was having a conversation with Leo, when he emerged.

"So who woke up first," asked Paul

"Dawn," said Leo

"I see,"

"Well are we leaving yet, Paul," asked Dawn

"Maybe," he said

Leo stayed quiet, as he packed up his sleeping cloths in his back and returned Luxray.

They walked out the door, and handed in the room cards.  
"Dawn, Paul for my treat for being nice and allowing me to sleep in your room let me treat you to breakfast," said Leo

"Why not, sound like fun," said Dawn

Paul just shrugged and followed Leo. They ended up at the breakfast Café in town, Leo left to pay.

"Well looks like it's time to go," said Paul

'Yeah, well Bye Leo, have a good time," said Dawn

"Good Bye Dawn and Paul," he said

Paul and Dawn were walking in the woods.

"Paul I was thinking, we are going the same place as Leo, right," she said

"Yes, I remember, what your point is…,"

"What if he came with us he doesn't seem like much of a bother, plus he was really nice to use he bought breakfast,"

"Do you even know he wants to come," said Paul, 'Because I really despise that guy he was trying to get you and take you away from me," he thought

"I can ask him, he may be in town, and still, do you want to wait,"

"Fine, just hurry up, and don't drag him along if he says no," said Paul with a growl

"Ok, be right back,"

Dawn ran back threw the forest, and finally spotted them, she rushed in front of Leo.

"Hi, there dawn," he said "I knew she would come back," he growled in his head

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me and Paul, the only catch is, Paul and his training don't get in the way, and don't tell him how to train,"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Well sort of,"

"Then I will go to make you happy," he said

"Ok, Come on Paul's this way,' she said Running

They caught up with Paul and started deciding on a route to take, then head in its direction. Dawn was walking beside Leo and behind Paul. She was looking at all the different pokemon, and then she saw it, the small river. She skipped ahead, and looked at it. Umbreon walked beside her and tried to catch a fish, only to fall in the water with the fish in his mouth. Dawn laughed, and Paul pulled him put, Leo just shook his head, and watched Dawn. Paul glared at him.

"Paul, do you think a Seel will be in Cerulean town," asked Dawn

"I don't know, maybe," he said

Leo snickered, Paul turned to glare at him.

Dawn looked at the two confused.

"What so funny," hissed Paul

"You, your trying to get her, aren't you," said Leo putting his hands behind his head

Paul was furious. He gave a small blush. Leo only smirked

"I'm right," he said

"What are you two talking about," asked Dawn confused

"Nothing, Doll face, just go on a head we will catch up, I promise," said Leo

"Ok," she said walking ahead

The boys waited till she was out of hearing range.

"What's your problem, telling me that in front of her," hissed Paul

"What isn't that the point to tell her at sometime," said Leo

"So what, just because I like her doesn't mean I'm giving her up to you," snarled Paul

"What's that suppose to mean," hissed Leo

"You know damn well, I fucking like her and you are not taking her away from me," he hissed

"Then, I suggest you step it up in your game, before she becomes someone else lover," said Leo heading ahead

Paul was fuming, he walked behind Leo. Umbreon was walking beside Luxray.

(Pokemon)

"Luxray, does this mean we are rivals," asked Umbreon sadly in his young voice (He tough but he still young)

"I don't know, I hope this just flies over soon," said Luxray in his deep voice

"Me too, but Master Paul's not going to let your master get Lady Dawn, he likes her to much," said Umbreon slowly

"I know, and Master Leo probably won't give up soon either, this is the first time I seen him interested in a _girl_" said Luxray

"Same with Master Paul, according to Torterra," said Umbreon

(Normal Talk)

Leo and Paul walked in silence.

"So we are Rivals for Dawn, well good luck we will be fair, she will chose, so no funny business, act normal and say normal stuff, let her chose, also we can't do stupid stuff like tell her about the other, or what not, just drop it, and let **her** choose," said Leo

"I already know, I just don't like the fact, you like her too,"

"Why is that," said Leo in an unhappy voice.

"Because I didn't think time would be against me, I thought I could take time and show her, not be in a rivalry for her," said Paul with a huff

"I see well, I doubt we are the only ones that like her, she is a very, very attractive girl, and she is very pretty," said Leo

"We aren't there is three others I know of, Kenny, Barry, and a creep named Conway," said Paul

"I see, we beat them anyways because their not with her," said Leo

(A/n sees these two are being mature and letting Dawn decide, but will be aggressive if it is needed,)

"Good point, lets hurry up and catch up to-,"

"PAUL, LEO, HELP ME,"

The two boys looked at each other and took off running toward Dawn's scream. They found her surrounded by Beedrills.

"Roar, Infernape," said Leo

"Umbreon, lets go," said Paul to the small dog

"Use Flamethrower," said Leo

"Umbreon, you use it as well,"

Dawn ran and wrapped her arms around Paul's waist, and cried Leo patted her shoulder. She stopped, and looked the two boys.

"Its ok, we took care of them," said Leo

"Thank you, it was scary," said Dawn

"Why didn't you attack," asked Paul

"Because they were all over the place I couldn't get away from them, to pull out a pokeball," she said starting to cry again

"Hey its ok, I sorry," said Paul

They walked to the center by the mountain for the night, and decided to walk the next three miles in the morning, they got a three bed room, and Dawn took first bath then Paul finally Leo. Dawn was asleep, with Luxray and Umbreon. She woke up early in the morning and was freezing. Her teeth began to chatter. Leo woke up to her noise.

"What's wrong, you cold," he asked her

"Yes, Leo I'm freezing, and Luxray and Umbreon aren't enough I'm freezing," she mumbled threw chattering teeth

Leo got up and grabbed his comforter and walked over to Dawn's bed, covered her up with his comforter.

'Any better," he asked

"No," she said

"Well, I can sleep next to you, I give off a lot of heat, and it might help," he said scratching his head

"I don't know, what about Paul," she said sitting up

"What about him, Dawn do you want to freeze you have all the blankets, even the ones from the closet," he said

'I know, but I don't want to upset Paul, or him to think we are, you know," she said looking at Luxray

"We aren't, he will understand, do you want to freeze," he said

"No," she said

"So what is your answer do you want to share a bed with me, or not," he said

"I don't know if you will try anything,"

"She thinks I'll try something," he thought looking at her

Paul began to move in his sleep, and looked over the side of the bed, at Leo and Dawn.

"Thank you Paul," Dawn thought silently "I was in an awkward situation, and now we can get the answer that wont affect my and Paul's some what of a friend ship,'

"What are you Doing, Leo," hissed Paul

"Dawn's freezing, I gave her all the covers in the closet even my comforter, and she still freezing," said Leo

"Get up here, troublesome," he said glazing at Leo

"Ok, Here's you comforter back Leo, thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek and crawling up to Paul

Leo glared at Paul. Paul just rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist, and pulled her closer.

"You weren't kidding, she feels like Ice," said Paul

"See I told you, did she fall asleep,"

"Yeah, as soon as she rested her head on my chest," said Paul

"I thought this was suppose to be a fair game," said Leo in a joking tone

"I know, but she sure wasn't so sure about sleeping next to you, and when I told her she came right up,"

"But you told her to come, I asked," said Leo in a harsh tone

"Whatever goes to sleep," said Paul resting his head on Dawn's and fell asleep

Leo walked over, crawled in bed and fell asleep, as Luxray jumped in his bed.

Dawn woke up in Paul's bed, she looked at the position she was on her side next to Paul, and his chest was to her back, his hands. Well his right hand was on her thigh under her nightgown; his left hand was on her chest under her breast in a tight embrace to make sure she didn't move, his face was on her shoulder, he looked so peaceful. Dawn didn't mind his left hand or his face, but his right hand and she were having Problems.

Paul stated to wake up; he gripped his hand on her thigh Dawn gasped. Paul's eyes shot opened.

"Dawn, what's wrong," he asked

"Your hand," she panted

Paul noticed his hand, and released it slowly, and moved to a sitting up position, with a blush, Leo was still sound asleep.

"I'm sorry," he said

"It's ok," she said grabbing his hand

"What are you doing? Don't you understand Leo likes you too, and last night he was trying to show it, and I stopped him," said Paul Babbling

"I know I sort of figured it out," she said

"So you known, do you know about me," he said quietly

"Maybe," she said lifting his hand up

Paul tried to yank it back.

"Leo doesn't have to know," said Dawn

"Yeah, I know but if he finds out were my hand was he will get mad, and tell me I wasn't playing fair," said Paul

"I know, that's why I have a plan," said Dawn

"What is that?"

"All I have to do is some how get Leo to do something like that then you two would be even, and I can start making my decision, on who I like more, Leo, Or _You_," she said playing with his fingers

"I see, well this isn't helping, now what do you plan to do,"

"What if we fell, some how, and his hand landed on my breast," she said playing with his hair

"I can trip him onto you, you just have to do what ever is left," he said

"But, you see there is this thing," she said

"What is it Dawn," he asked

She lifted his hand up. And her face changed her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were begging. Her nightgown straps fell on her shoulders, reveling a white and black bra. Paul swallowed hard.

"I don't want him to be the first one to feel my breast, so I give mine to _**you**_," she said

She moved him hand to be on her left breast, and made his hand move to cup it. Paul gulped. Dawn moved closer.

"But Dawn what about Leo," he spoke

"He doesn't, madder,"

"But," Paul was getting sweaty in a lot of places

"I chose you, I love you," she said before she kissed him

Paul gave in, and soon it was a tongue war. Dawn began to moan, and Paul gripped her butt.

Paul shot up in bed, panting, Dawn was beside him curled up with Umbreon.

"It was a dream, a hot dream," he said

Dawn stirred next to him, and opened her eyes and looked at him. She blinked a few times.

"What's wrong," she asked

"I had a freaky dream," he said

"Oh, well you better go back to sleep, night, night," she said turning over and cuddling with Umbreon.

Paul lay down and looked at his hand, "It feels like it was, there, why _did_ I had that dream," he thought

He felt sleep coming over him, and fell asleep.

(With **Leo**) (A/n I want to have some fun with these poor boys and their Hormones)

Leo was walking in the woods. He didn't know where he was, to tell the truth he didn't care.

"A house?" he thought when he say a creepy mansion

He shrugged and walked in it. He saw it was old and run down, he noticed there were no lights. He walked around the place, he actually like this place, old ruin, ugly, cold, and alone. He entered the main hall, and saw at the very end was a door, with light coming out from under it. He opened the door, no one was in it, the room was like a bedroom, a king size bed, a dresser, and a closet. The lights were candles, and they were around the bed.

"What is this, _dream_," he thought

Slowly he closed the door, and walked in the room, to be by the bed, he noticed it had all the covers at the end of the bed, as if to ready to crawl in. He looked at the walls they were cold and bare.

He stiffens, he felt fingers playing with his hair, and soon he felt his jacket get removed. He didn't turn around, but soon felt lips against his neck. A flash of blue caught the corner of his eyes, he moved and saw. Dawn was behind him, she was flushed, and wearing. Well a bikini top and a maid short skirt. He turned completely around to face her. She began to play with his shirt, he let her remove it.

"What is happening," he thought

"Dawn…, what are you doing," he asked her

She moved and Leo hit the bed, he was now sitting on it. Dawn crawled on top of his lap.

She reached behind her and untied her bikini top. It was falling.

Leo shot up, with an 'Aww," he looked around. Dawn and Paul were still asleep. Luxray was looking at him funny. Leo ran his hand threw his hair, and gave a sigh.

"It was just a dream, a really hot dream," he said

He petted Luxray, as he fell back on his pillow.

He looked at the clock, 5:30 am. He fell back to sleep, with Luxray.

"Leo, Leo," yelled Dawn

He looked at her, and jumped at how close they were. He sat up shook his head.

"What," he asked

"You were still asleep, and I and Paul are ready to go its 7:00 lets go, lazy butt," said Dawn with a smile

"Oh, right," he said getting up and dressed, he returned Luxray.

Leo and Paul were acting Strange, it worried Dawn.

"Are you two alright, it looks like you both had bad dreams," said Dawn

Leo looked at the ground and gave a small blush. Paul looked the other way and blushed.

"Now I'm even more worried, are you two sure you're ok," she asked

"Yes, just think about my freaky dream," said Paul

"Me too, it was really freaky, and odd," said Leo

"Ok, well your freaking me out, please stop," she said innocently while she walked ahead

"You too, huh," said Leo

"Depends, hot dream," said Paul

"Did it involve Dawn," said Leo

"Yes," said Paul

"Then we even," said Leo

Paul was silent

"What was yours about," asked Leo raising an eyebrow

"Like I would even tell you," said Paul walking ahead to catch up to Dawn

Leo followed, he was frowning and with his fangs he looked like the devil. Umbreon looked at Paul, but ran ahead to find Dawn.

Paul was mad, not at Leo, or Dawn himself more like it. "Why her, why did my stupid Feelings react to her, this is making me sick, and pathetic," he thought

"Um-Umbreon," he was shaken

He looked down to see Umbreon sitting on his back legs with his front legs clawed into his pants shaking him.

"Huh, what's up," he asked Umbreon removed one claw and pointed at Dawn.

She was sitting on a log one hand drawing in the dirt the other was holding up her head.

"I wonder what's wrong," he thought

He walked over to her, and sat beside her, she had drawn a Seel in the dirt, with a Sneasle head beside it.

"What's wrong,' he asked

"I just feel, never mind," she said

"No tell me," he said drawing in the dirt

"Like a third person, and a big bother," she said

"Why,"

"Because you and Leo get along, I feel like I'm holding you both back, I'm weak, and always in trouble like yesterday with the beedrills, and last night, what's next. I feel I need to leave you guys and Try to travel on my own, because well lets face it what do I have in common with you guys, I will be in contest, while you do gym battles, and with my stupid Dream pokemon," she said

"What's bad about them, a Sneasle, and a Seel to evolve into a Dewgong," said Paul

"My point, as you would call them weak, and pathetic, we just get in the way, like always," she said

"Well, your not, so stop thinking that, and maybe me and Leo will like having a change, well I will, I don't truly know about him, but if you have to put up with gyms, we can put up a few contest,' he said dawning a Dewgong head beside the Seel.

"Thanks, you're the best Paul," she said Kissing his cheek "I really need that,"

"Hump what we talking about," asked Leo from behind them.

"Dawn felt down, I fixed it, where were you," told Paul

"Well, I can tell you or show you," Leo said Grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her up and away

Paul followed him, he lead them all the way to a pond.

"A pond," said Dawn

"No, look over there," Leo said

On the other side of the pond was a group of wild pokemon, and in the middle of them all, was a Seel.

"It's, a Seel…,' said Dawn slowly

"I don't understand," said Paul

"What," asked Leo

"Seel shouldn't be around her, it's too hot, I would expect them to be in Cerulean City because the water around there is really cold, but Pond water is warm, I wonder if he is lost," said Paul

"Let's go see," said Dawn skipping over the rocks

They were around the pokemon, and saw the See had what looked like a problem with his Tail. Wrapped around it was what looked like a fishing line was wrapped around it to tight? Dawn coasted it to her, and dug in her bag and brought out a pocket knife. (Yes a knife, so behave Paul, you too Leo,) She cut the line, and sprayed a potion on his tail, and wrapped a bandage around it.

"All better," she said when she was finished

"Paul," said Leo

"Yeah," he relied

"Did that girl just pull out a four inch pocket knife," asked Leo once he was over his shock

"Yes," said Paul

"Would I be a baby if I said I feel Scared," he said

"NO, because I feel the same way," said Paul

"Good," said Leo

Dawn was petting the Seel; he walked away to the woods.

"WAIT," she said standing up

The Seel turned to her, "Seel?"

"I want to catch you, so I guess… I challenge you," she said holding up a pokeball.

"Seel," he said taking a stance

"Alright Dawn, take it easy, and plan your Attacks," said Paul

'And don't freak out if you start to get confuse, your Pokemon will help," said Leo folding his arms

"Rosarade, Spotlight,"

Rosarade stood before them, with one food on its toes, and the other flat like stance making her slope, with one rose to her nose, with the other one at her side, she glared at Seel.

"Ok, Rosarade lets go first Vine whip," said Dawn

The attack was heading for Seel, but he grew a bright pink and the attack bounced off of him

"He used Safeguard," said Leo

"Smart, now use petal dance,"

The attack hit Seel, sending a few feet back.

'Follow it up with Vine whip, again,' said Dawn

Seel meet it with his Aurora Beam. Dawn gave a small sigh

"Smart Alike, Rosarade, Magical Leaf,"

"Seel," said Seel before he used Ice beam

"Use Vine Whip, to send the ice leaves back," said Dawn

"Nice," said Paul

The attack hit Seel, and gave him a good hit

"Now Tie him up with Vine Whip, 'said Dawn

Seel was too tiered to move.

"Great, Go Pokeball," said Dawn

The ball sucked up Seel, and wobbled, left, right, left, right, Click.

"I just caught a Seel," said Dawn jumping up and down

"Good Job, and nice thinking using Vine whip to send the frozen leaves back to Seel," said Paul

"Thanks, I really got into it because I wanted to catch the pokemon," said Dawn

'I saw," said Paul

"What you think, Leo," asked Dawn

"It was impressive," he said

"Alright, Spotlight Seel," she said releasing the Seel.

"Now what you know," she said swishing back and forth

"Seel the Sea Lion Pokemon, Seel lives in icy waters, and uses its horn to bash through the ice. Moves know Ice beam, Safeguard, Headbutt, Rest, Take Down, Growl, Icy wind, Aurora Beam, Water Gun, and Bubblebeam,' said the pokedex

"Cool, and I already have an idea for a contest," said Dawn

"Seel, Seel," he said jumping up and down in front of Dawn

"I'm glade your happy, but we need to get to the next town before dark, Angel," said Paul walking toward the town at the bottom of the mountain

"Ok, return Seel, Rosarade do you want to stay out,' said Dawn

"Rosa, Rosa, Rosarade," she said twirling around on one foot

They headed down the Mountain after Paul. Rosarade was dancing her way to him, then around him. Paul just shrugged and walked forward, Dawn skipped beside him, and Leo walked behind them.

"Maybe I should tell them," he thought "Dawn doesn't seem to mind if I wasn't here,"

"Leo, hurry up, we need to go, Paully is getting antsy," said Dawn

"Did you just call him Paully," he snickered

"Yes, she can call me whatever she wants," said Paul walking ahead with Dawn

"Hey, Leo, I was wondering if you want a Pet name," she asked moving to walk beside him and Paul

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he said

"Ok, then, well thanks you for showing me that pond," she said Standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

Leo blushed, and Paul growled. Dawn walked beside Paul until they got to the Gym.

"Wait up you guys," said Leo as he fell behind

"To slow," mumbled Paul

Dawn stood next to Paul, as Misty came up to them.

'Hi, I'm Misty the gym leader here," she said

"I'm Paul, and this is Dawn, and I'm here to challenge you," he said

"I see, well it's nice to meet both of you again," she said Laughing

"Ok, yea, let's start please," said Paul

"Ok,"

"Wait," said Leo

"Are you here to challenge me too," asked Misty

"Yep," he said

"Ok after Paul. This is a two on two battles here," she said

"Go Staryu," she said

Dawn and Leo were sitting in the bleachers.

"Umbreon, your up," said Paul looking at the black Dog

"Um-um-Umbreon," he barked to Staryu

"Ok, use Hydro Pump," said Misty

"Hit it head on with Volt Tackle," said Paul

The attack collided, and Staryu was knocked out.

"Return, now go Starmie," said Misty

"Umbreon, use Thunderbolt," said Paul

"Dodge, then use Rapid Spin," said Misty

"Umbreon, use Volt Tackle,'

The attack collided, Umbreon was sent flying.

"Grrr, Umbreon are you ok,"

The black dog jumped back on the field.

"Alright, let's finish it up Starmie, use dive,"

"Umbreon use thunderbolt on the water,"

The attack hit Starmie sending it up, and out, Misty was defeated, with a hump, she handed Paul his Badge.

Misty healed up, and Leo was ready for his battle.

"Go Starmie,"

"Roar, Luxray,"

"Use Swift," said Misty

"Use Thunder,"

Knocked out

"Go Staryu,"

"Use Camouflage,"

"Luxray use gleam eye," said Leo

Luxray spotted Staryu

"Now use thunder Fang,"

"Dodge it, and use Swift,"

"Grrr, now use iron tail,"

Leo won, and received his badge.

"Paul and Dawn were ready to walk out, when Leo.

'Hey Guys, Wait," he called

"What is it Leo," asked Dawn

"Look, I plan to go to Lavender Town, and Visit my Grandpa," he said

"Oh, that's too bad, we planned to go to Safferon town, and battle the gym," said Dawn

"Yeah, I know, that's why it's good Bye," said Leo

"Well, we will meet again, soon," said Dawn

"Yeah we will, and I and Paul will still be rivals," said Leo

"Good luck in the league," said Dawn

"Yea, good luck in your contest, I'll be sure to watch," said Leo

"So you're leaving now," asked Paul

"Yeah, my grandpa, lives like two miles from here, no big,"

"Well, Bye we will miss you," said Dawn as her and Paul walked into the center

Well there is the end to that chapter, we meet a new person, and lose a person, well lets see what happens next

Leo: I can't believe you

Me: what

Leo: you left Dawn with Paul

Me: so this is a Dawn and Paul fic, not Dawn, Paul and Leo

Leo: whatever I quit

Me: I win, but don't worry my friend I make sure you come back.

Leo: Really, I am, awesome.


End file.
